Intervention: Naruto
by Sparky48
Summary: Time is like water; it breaks off and rejoins itself depending upon the choices of humans. The saving of a single person's life can affect thousands, and the saving of thousands of lives can affect a single person and the course of history itself.
1. Wait Who's Naruto?

**Intervention **

**Chapter 1: Wait Who's Naruto?**

_Time is like water; it breaks off and rejoins itself depending upon the choices of humans. The saving of a single person's life can affect thousands, and the saving of thousands of lives can affect a single person and the course of history itself. One must consider all possibilities when intervening. A single mistake can spell doom for a nation. Do you understand?_

_Yes …grandfather._

_This plane that we are in is called the neutral world. Here one can see things that were, things that are, and things that have not yet come to pass. This plane outside of time is a place where one can grow old and return to the real world the same age as when he entered the neutral world. It is possible to change your age when you leave the Neutral World but the change only lasts for a few hours. _

_Will I remember everything I have learned here?_

_Yes though you will have to retrain your muscles to remember all the techniques you have learned. Do you accept the burden of the Sight and all that it entails? _

_Yes, I do._

_Once you sign the blood oath in the scroll, you will set out on your path, you must never forget what you have seen. To do so would be turning your back on lives that could be saved. _

_Now observe a deadly threat approaches this village from within and without. Many will perish if they aren't warned. You are to go there and warn them. _

_Where is this place?_

_The Fire Country._

**Fire Country, **

**Village Hidden in the Leaves (Konoha)**

**September, One month before Kyuubi **

A shout of "get him!" broke through the tranquility of the forest. Nine silhouettes raced across the branches of the tall trees. Eight figures wore porcelain animal masks that covered their faces, white vests, with a sword strapped onto the back and arm guards. Each Shinobi had a spiral tattoo on the left arm and a holster strapped onto the upper leg. The rest of the garments they wore were black or dark blue.

The figure being chased was considerably smaller in stature than his pursuers. He wore a black jacket with a green bar design around the shoulders. Under the jacket he had a green t-shirt and brown pants. He had a holster strapped onto each leg and white greaves.

"Damn this kid is fast," one bear masked ANBU swore.

"We can't let him reach the village" replied Rabbit. The pursuers sped up but still couldn't catch the boy they were chasing. With a glance back at the two squads of four Shinobi, the boy changed direction by landing perpendicular to the ground on a tree and pushing off.

'_These guys are good' _thought the boy while searching the ground,_ 'this should be far enough, but man, I really wish I didn't have to do it this way.' _

The boy leaped into the air and twisted, almost hitting a branch close to his head. As he neared another branch he gripped the wood and swung down and around to kick Bear in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Losing his grip the boy fell and hit the ground hard and did not get up. Bear gasping for breath painfully, staggered over and checked the boy's pulse.

"Is he alive?" asked Ox who had just arrived.

"Yep, just unconscious," was the answer.

**Konoha, ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force Headquarters**

**One hour later **

The doors burst open as a tall man strode in. Morino Ibiki rubbed his head, the scars on his face were bothering him again. This man was the head of Konoha's ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force

"Sir!" a young man ran up to Morino, "the boy that gave the ANBU a hard time catching him, just woke up."

"Have you gotten him to say anything?" inquired Morino.

"No sir he hasn't said anything." replied the Chunin as he led him to a cell, "he's in here, sir".

"I can hear you; you know I'm not deaf," the boy said in a mild faintly amused tone. "I want to see my interrogator."

The Chunin with a glance at his superior put the key he had been holding into the locks and opened the door. The room was bare except for a gray metal desk, and two chairs, one of which had chains on it; this chair was occupied by the boy. Morino sat in the other chair and observed his prisoner. His light brown hair was spiky and cut short, he had defiant green eyes, and he appeared calm despite being chained to a chair.

"I'll get straight to the point, what were you doing sneaking about the border?" Morino asked leaning forward and folding his hands so he was leaning on his elbows. The boy began to laugh causing Morino to raise a questioning eyebrow.

"I fail to see what is so funny," Morino said calmly, "care to enlighten us"?

"Forgive me I couldn't help it, I was relieved. I thought I may have miscalculated, but you're just like I thought, Morino Ibiki ".

**Konoha, Hokage Tower**

**A half hour later **

The sound of a pen on paper and unintelligible muttering could be heard in the Hokage's office. The desk in the room was full of papers and the man sitting at the desk was muttering darkly about how paperwork was evil incarnate. The Hokage was a young man with blond spiky hair and blue eyes, who went by the name of Namikaze Minato.

A sharp knock on the door brought him out of his paper burning thoughts. Leaning back on his chair he told the knocker to enter. Ibiki walked into the room with a serious expression upon his scarred face.

"Lord Hokage, you are aware that two ANBU black op teams chased a boy that was sneaking around the border earlier today?" Morino inquired. The boy had not been in any of the records, and no one had ever heard or seen of someone of his description.

"Yes, he was taken into your care, wasn't he? What have you gotten out of him?" the Hokage replied.

Morino's expression changed into a slightly troubled one "he said little but his name and a message to be given to you".

The Hokage intrigued asked, "What was the message?"

Morino sighed and recited, "To Namikaze Minato, Konoha is in grave danger and your only hope is Naruto."

* * *

An: this is was actually the first fanfic I wrote. It has been taking up valuable real estate in the back of my mind for the past year. I do not own Naruto, I only came up with most of the plot, with help from Jman12394 and created a few characters.

Reviews will be used to hold off the Kyuubi.


	2. Purpose of A Warning

_A warning to the people,_

_The good and the evil,_

_This is war._

_To the soldier, the civilian, _

_The martyr, the victim, _

_This is war. _

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie, _

_And the moment to live and the moment to die, _

_The moment to fight, _

_To fight, to fight!_

**Intervention Chapter 2: Purpose of a Warning:**

Whatever calm a Shinobi village can maintain was broken by the blur of gold and white. The blur was heading in the direction of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force Headquarters.

Stopping in front of the headquarters the man composed himself and walked in. Heads turned as the Fourth Hokage walked up to the information desk demanding to be shown where the captured boy was. As Minato was led to the holding cell worried thoughts tumbled through his mind. _'How does he know about Naruto, how could he know about Naruto, the kid hasn't even been born yet!'_

The Chunin in front of him brought him out of his musings with the words, "Here it is, sir."

Nodding, Minato walked through the doorway into the barely furnished room and faced its sole occupant.

The boy was sitting relaxed in the chair one leg stretched out without a care in the world. "Tell your guide to close the door, and I'll tell you what I know" the brown haired, green eyed child said calmly.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of harming your leader" he told the Chunin, cutting off his objection.

"Sir?" The Chunin asked unsure of what to do.

"Do as he says, but guard the door, alright?" Minato told him not taking his eyes off the twelve-year-old-looking boy.

The fourth sat, the metal door closing with a slam behind the Chunin.

"Now, straight to business. My name is Kenji," the boy said his expression changing into a serious one, "and Konoha is in grave danger."

The fourth merely raised an eyebrow, and replied, "How would you know this? How can I trust you? And **if** what you say is true, than what danger is Konoha in?"

The boy sighed and leaned forward seeming to think hard for a few minutes. "I can only tell you what I know. As for trust, I have no intention what so ever of harming your village," explained Kenji.

"I'll start with what the danger is and go from there, alright?" Kenji inquired. The fourth contemplated and nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Kenji dropped the bomb, "In exactly one month from now, on October tenth, the nine tailed fox will attack Konoha."

The Fourth hearing this sat up in alarm and opened his mouth as if to say something. Before he could Kenji cut him off, "The Kyuubi will be controlled by a man you once thought dead."

"What? How do you know this?" The blonde exclaimed with a look that demanded answers.

Kenji just looked at him.

"Sir, is everything alright?" The Chunin's voice came through the door cutting the silence like a knife.

"Everything is fine, don't worry," the Fourth told him. Turning to Kenji in a lower voice he asked, "How do you know this? What is your proof?"

"I know this because that is what I saw, what I saw in the streams of Time itself."Kenji said completely serious.

"That's ridiculous," The Fourth scoffed. "What's your proof?"

The air suddenly seemed to get heavier; the furniture sank into the floor along with the walls revealing a black land with a sky the color of blood.

"My proof, Lord Hokage? My proof is this," a voice said and it became harder to breathe. It felt like something was pressing down on him forcing Minato down to his knees.

"W-w-what is this?" Minato gasped, he was finding it difficult to breathe, as if an Akimichi was sitting on his chest using the Human Expansion Jutsu. Seeing feet in front of his face Minato managed to raise his head to see Kenji.

When he did, Kenji disappeared and was replaced by Konoha. Or rather what was left of it. Civilian and Shinobi corpses lay scattered on streets, the remnants of a devastating attack. The buildings could scarcely be called such; all that was left of most of them was rubble, though some still had flames eating away at them. In front of the broken wall was a foot print wider than Minato was tall. It was the footprint of an immense canine. In the distance he heard the howl of a fox.

Then suddenly he was back in the holding cell the bloody sky replaced with the dull gray of the walls. The clock on the wall testified that a mere second had passed though it had felt like it had been days.

"My proof, Lord Hokage?" Kenji inquired still chained to the chair. "Is that."

Minato looking in to the boy's eyes watched the black dots that seemed to whirl in the boy's _blue_ eyes.

* * *

**An: I do not own Naruto, if I did Orochimaru would stay dead. As it is this story is merely fiction.**

**Now that that's out of the way I have a few things to say. One is that I'm open to questions, and will do my best to answer any you might have unless the answer is given later in the story. Then that would be a spoiler.**

**Next is my update status. I am currently writing three fics at once so my update status is not very fast. The order of updates will normally be as follows: A Second Chance, A Second War, Intervention: Naruto, and finally Prophecy of the Chosen One: Origins.**

**And last but not least thanks to Jman12394 for making this chapter presentable. If you like Gundam go check out his story!**

**Reviews will be used to perform an exorcism on Kabuto/Orochimaru.**


	3. How to Seal A Fox

**Chapter 3: How to Seal a Fox**

_The village was burning._

_People were screaming, their voices melding together to form a cacophonous medley of terror and despair._

_Panic was in the streets as Shinobi with startling purple eyes attacked the citizens, not caring whether they were Shinobi or citizens._

_In the middle of the street, a young boy sat crying by the corpse of his mother—heedless of the purple eyed Shinobi advancing on him from behind._

_The boy screamed when the unfamiliar Shinobi hauled him to his feet._

_The Shinobi fell back with a gurgle, several various sharp objects imbedded in his chest._

"_Grandpa!" the boy cried, jumping into the arms of the old man who had killed the Shinobi. The old man picked up the boy, looking sadly at the boy of his daughter._

_The old man made his way silently through the village quieting the boy in his arms._

_Not once did the old man look back, not until he and the boy had safely reached the outskirts of the village. _

_From their position they could see the red glow of the fires that ate away at their home._

_From this distance they could no longer hear the screams of the dying populace nor the curses of the purpled eyed Shinobi as they searched for something they would never find._

_From this distance they couldn't see the flag that bore a red circle with a swirl design being burned along with the buildings within the village._

_They were unable to see the man with red eyes, cloaked in shadow, cackle manically when he was told that his information had paid off._

_Their home, the hidden village of Whirlpool had fallen._

**October 10****th****, Konoha**

Kenji opened his eyes to greet the scene he had been preparing for.

Just outside the walls of Konoha a giant, red, nine tailed fox snarled savagely. Shinobi on the ground tried valiantly to defend their home from the terrible beast, but the fox was too powerful.

Every time it swung one of its tails, a gale force wind would be unleashed upon the surrounding area.

Unfortunately the surrounding area _included_ Konoha proper. Countless Shinobi and civilians alike had already been killed from either the torrents of wind or the rubble that rained down from the damaged buildings.

From his perch atop the Hokage tower Kenji felt moderately safer than if he were to be down in the streets. Though his heart pounded in his chest as bad memories fought to break through to the surface of his mind.

The Kyuubi let loose a terrible roar that shattered windows. A sphere of condensed, rotating energy shot forth from its mouth, speeding toward Konoha.

The attack never made contact, thanks to the timely arrival of the Fourth Hokage. Kenji would have liked to stay and watch the epic battle but a faint buzzing had filled his head.

He had somewhere to be, something he had to do.

The fox swung its tail at the Fourth who managed to dodge, but the wind still hit the village. It tore off the roofs of houses and propelled rubble at dangerous speeds at anyone who was unlucky enough to be in the streets.

One roof was about to hit a group of Hyuugas huddling in the street, their backs turned and their Byakugans inactive.

"Fūton: Renkūdan no Jutsu," Kenji murmured, not wanting anyone to notice him. (1)

The air bullet blasted the roof out of the way and leapt across the rooftops, leaving some very surprised Hyuugas behind him.

Outside the village, the Fourth used his famous technique to teleport both himself and the _fox _elsewhere.

Kenji landed heavily on a roof a mile away, gasping for breath, and his form seemed to shimmer. He closed his eyes and let loose a shaky breath, immediately his form stopped shimmering.

On the street below him, an Uchiha and an Inuzuka ran down the street, most likely seeking to reinforce their Hokage. A building just in front of them, whose foundations had been damaged by the multiple wind blasts from the fox, gave way.

Kenji stood and flashed through the hand seals again and murmured, "Fūton: Renkūdan no Jutsu."

The bullet managed to move the building just enough that the Uchiha and Inuzuka were able to escape almost certain death.

Kenji stumbled, but managed to regain his footing and continue his journey to the forests outside the walls. He reached the forest and made for a clearing in the woods.

He had almost reached the clearing when his legs gave out from under him. Before he lost consciousness he could see a blue light appear and then fade.

Then nothing.

**October 12****th****, Konoha**

"_We are gathered here today to honor those who gave their lives to defend this village. Among them were …Umino…..Hyuuga….Namikaze Minato….. May they rest in peace."_

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as he rubbed his eyes, feeling his age. Countless people had died as a result of the Nine-Tailed Fox escaping from its prison within Uzumaki Kushina's body.

It was hard to believe that it had only been _two days_ since the near annihilation of Konoha. It seemed to have been an eternity, so much had happened in so little time.

Uzumaki Naruto had been brought before the council who would decide his fate.

They and the village had refused to accept Naruto as a hero despite the Fourth's last wishes.

Sarutobi had been forced to issue a decree forbidding the discussion of what really happened to the Kyuubi.

Sarutobi had been brought out of his retirement early in the morning on the eleventh. Stacks of paperwork were already piling up on his desk. Some papers were ruffling from the portal that had appeared.

Sarutobi whirled around and settled into a battle stance. A young boy tumbled out of the portal; he couldn't be a day over twelve.

The boy climbed to his feet and brushed off his shorts. Looking up he smiled at the Third Hokage.

"I really need to work on my landing. Greetings, I'm Kenji."

The Third didn't relax from his stance; his eyes were drawn to the long thin object strapped on to the boy's back.

"Oh don't worry; I just needed this so I could get through the portal." Kenji said nonchalantly.

When the Third still hadn't moved, Kenji sighed.

"The Fourth thought you might react like this, he told me to tell you that story of when you followed Jiraiya the Toad sage on one of his "research" trips…"

The Third leapt up suddenly and placed his hand over the boy's mouth, a faint blush colored his face.

"That's quite alright I believe you now! No need to repeat that story."

The Third removed his hand and moved to sit in his chair behind the desk.

"Minato informed me of your abilities, tell me was what he said true?" the Third asked observing the boy in front of him.

"Do you doubt me?"

"I find it hard to believe that one as young as you can travel through time at will."

Kenji smirked, "who says that I am as young as I look? How do you know if I am not a grandfather masquerading as his own grandson? How do you know that I am not a young child not even past his tenth birthday? "

The Third looked flabbergasted at the boy in front of him. Of the answers he had been expecting, this had not been one. He would have remained that way had Kenji not continued to speak.

"I have come back bearing the burden of troubling times to come. First I wish to tell you that I cannot reveal too much, to do so could alter time too much."

He gave the Hokage a moment to digest this, and then continued on.

"Know that the Kyuubi's escape was not an _accident_, someone worked behind the scenes to release the fox and set it upon Konoha."

The Hokage jumped up from his seat, "who was it that did this!" he cried out.

Kenji smiled sadly, "alas Sarutobi, I cannot say, to do so would lead to a dark and dismal future. What I _can_ tell you is this man is a master manipulator and is out for fox's escape was only the beginning; he has much more in store for Konoha and the world. My warning is this: always remember the saving of a single life can affect the lives of thousands of people, and the saving of many people can change the fate of the world. Also, be cautious of any problems that stem from the events of the past few days."

Kenji stepped back and disappeared in a flash of blue light, leaving behind a very confused Hokage.

* * *

An:

Wind Style: Air Bullet- originally used by Shukaku at the end of the Chunin Exams

On a separate note, this story has officially begun to write itself. Yes today the story stole the script from me and is writing itself and threatening me to update.

Kenji: You're crazy

Sparky: no I'm not!

Story: GRAAAAAH!

Kenji and Sparky: "…RUN!"

Please review, otherwise the Story will sulk and be in a really bad mood….

Kenji: HELP!


End file.
